Three : Cherry Stems
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Sirius, toujours aussi curieux, découvre une tradition Moldue qui consiste à faire un noeud avec une queue de cerise. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : **_**thePhoinexreborn**_

**Traductrice : **Lirius

**Bêta-lectrice :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction _Three : Cherry Stems_ de_** thePhoinexreborn**_ qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire. Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de _JK Rowling_, et nous ne faisons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Note de la traductrice : Ce petit one-shot a été publié sur notre forum de traduction de fanfictions slash Harry Potter (adresse dans notre profil), comme cadeau pour nos membres pour la Saint-Valentin :) Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de membres (traducteurs, bêta-lecteurs et lecteurs), donc si vous êtes intéressés, nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir parmi les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes :D

ooOoo

Sirius Black était, de loin, le sorcier le plus curieux de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, et même du monde sorcier entier. Il était connu pour essayer toutes sortes de choses folles, maladroites, dangereuses ; en clair, carrément stupides. En général, on pouvait en attribuer la responsabilité aux cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

Le problème était qu'à chaque cours, il se levait de sa chaise en bondissant pour s'exclamer qu'_il_ pouvait, lui aussi, faire ce qu'il venait de voir ou ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Le professeur ne punissait jamais Sirius pour ses pitreries, prenant son enthousiasme pour les Moldus comme un bon signe, car il appréciait ce que Sirius appelait "ses expériences sur la culture Moldue".

Une de ses "expériences" les plus mémorables fut lorsque, par une belle journée de Printemps, Sirius Black prit son parapluie, l'ouvrit et sauta du haut d'un escalier mouvant. Il avait vu, la veille, le film Moldu _Marry Poppins_. Quand "l'expérience" échoua, il en vint à la conclusion que Marry Poppins était une sorcière qui avait enchanté son parapluie blanc à froufrous pour réaliser cet exploit. James avait marmonné que c'était largement moins marrant que de voler. Sirius avait approuvé.

Mais le jour de la Saint Valentin, il avait eu la malchance d'entendre parler d'une certaine coutume grâce à laquelle on découvrait si une personne embrassait bien ou non. Il se jeta immédiatement sur l'idée et fit une razzia dans les cuisines sur les tristement célèbres queues de cerise. Il les distribua à tous les couples célébrant la Saint Valentin. Peu réussirent à faire un nœud avec la queue de cerise. Cependant, ceux qui y parvinrent souriaient d'un air timide puis faisaient un clin d'œil à leur petit ami. Certains, sans partenaire sur le moment, en trouvèrent un pour le reste des vacances.

Peter échoua. James réussit. Lily réussit. Sirius réussit. Il avait recraché la sienne avec fierté et non sans un soupçon d'arrogance face à ceux qui l'avaient pensé incapable de le faire. Sirius trouva la seule personne à qui il n'avait pas donné une queue de cerise et la curiosité le dévora. Il découvrit Remus Lupin assis sous un arbre près du lac, loin de toutes célébrations. Sirius sourit au jeune homme blond roux lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre. Par politesse, le loup-garou le ferma puis le posa à côté de lui, attendant que Sirius lui montre ce qu'il tenait si fermement dans son poing.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit la queue de cerise. Suivant le même cours d'Etude des Moldus que Sirius, il savait très bien ce que ce dernier attendait de lui. Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami qui ne prenait pas la queue de cerise.

- Allez, dit-il, dominant physiquement son ami assis jambes croisées sur la pelouse. C'est marrant !

Remus haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer devant la moue de Sirius. Il prit la délicate queue de cerise. Lorsqu'il la plaça dans sa bouche, Sirius exulta :

- Je te parie que tu ne peux pas la nouer en trois !

Sirius avait remarqué que si la personne mettait plus de trois minutes pour le faire, c'était perdu d'avance.

Sirius attendit pendant que Remus essayait de faire le nœud. Il pencha finalement la tête sur le côté pour regarder sa montre. Trois minutes étaient passées.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il au loup-garou avec un sourire effronté. Tu n'y arrives pas ?

Remus ne dit rien mais tourna la tête sur le côté pour recracher la queue de cerise dans l'herbe. Sûr que le jeune homme studieux avait échoué, Sirius baissa les yeux sur la queue de cerise. Il resta bouche bée avant de regarder Remus, qui détourna le regard en rougissant. Dans l'herbe, on ne peut plus visible, se trouvait la queue de cerise attacher non pas en un mais en trois nœuds séparés.

Sirius fixait toujours la queue de cerise quand il se rendit compte que non seulement Remus avait mal interprété le 'nouer en trois', mais qu'en plus la preuve était indiscutable : Remus Lupin devait être doué pour embrasser.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond roux continuait à détourner le regard, gêné, lorsque Sirius s'approcha avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux, juste devant lui. Sirius sentit un léger sourire en coin naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit la mâchoire de Remus et la tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme était rouge et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sirius se pencha, sa célèbre curiosité le poussant à découvrir _à quel point_ Remus était doué pour embrasser.


End file.
